


A Secret

by silvertrails



Series: A Creature of Two Worlds [12]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 22:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: A young Elladan asks Glorfindel to never leave the vale.





	A Secret

**A Secret  
** By CC  
December, 2007 

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit is made and no harm is intended. The year is TA 180, so Elladan has just come of age. 

25 Fluffy Fics 18: Gift 

Fanfic 100 Prompt 002: Middles 

This is for Min, who also asked for Elladan. Happy Holidays!

* * *

Elladan was standing on a cliff, looking down at the pond where he and his twin had spent a nice afternoon in the company of other young elves. The days were warmer now, and the pond was the favorite meeting place for friends and lovers. Elladan himself had kissed elleths and ellons when nobody was looking. He had never fallen in love, though. When he thought about the future, only Elrohir was in his mind. Elladan was certain that nobody would ever understand him as well as his twin. 

Maybe twins did not fall in love easily. After all, Elrond had not married Celebrían until Elros had left. Or maybe not everyone was able to fall in love. Minstrels’ songs about love sounded unreal to Elladan. It was different for Elrohir, whose head was full of romance and fantasy. Elladan sighed softly. His brother was simply too naïve, but Elladan would make sure that nobody dared to play with his brother’s feelings. 

It might be better to go back to the house. His twin had been asleep in his bedroom when Elladan left, but if Elrohir woke up, he would worry. They could sense each other’s presence, and even communicate mind to mind in some basic level. They had always been able to do this, though their link had become stronger as time passed. Elladan loved his twin, even if Elrohir spent too much time closeted in the library. 

It was not that Elladan didn’t like books; he simply liked outdoor activities much more. He liked fencing and archery, and Glorfindel had promised to teach him how to handle the twin knives the blond elf had given him on his begetting day. That had two months ago, but then Glorfindel had left Imladris with Gildor’s wandering company, heading to the Havens to visit Círdan and other acquaintances. Elladan frowned. He had asked Gildor to take him, but apparently it was dangerous for a young elf, or half-elf, to hear the gulls’ cries. 

What if Glorfindel decided to leave Imladris and travel with Gildor? Or worse, what if he decided to leave Middle-earth? No, Glorfindel had been in the Havens many times, so there was no reason to worry. After all, Glorfindel had already been in Valinor and come back. Elladan sighed softly and turned around to leave. He could feel Elrohir was about to wake. Elladan sent a calming pulse through their link; it would keep Elrohir from waking. 

He had just descended from the cliff when the sound of horse’s hooves made him hide behind a tree and look at the road. It was an unnecessary precaution, as nobody that didn’t know the way to the vale, would be able to find it. Whoever was coming seemed to know the terrain well. Elladan relaxed and moved closer to the road, smiling when he recognized Glorfindel on Asfaloth. 

“Glorfindel!” Elladan called, waving. 

Glorfindel waved back and smiled, and the strangest thing happened. The world around him vanished, sounds and colors, scents and textures, everything that was familiar faded to the back of Elladan’s mind, and all he could do was stare at Glorfindel and wonder why he had never realized... 

“Elladan? Are you all right?” 

Glorfindel was standing close, a hand on Elladan’s shoulder, a concerned expression on his beautiful face. Elladan blinked, trying to understand what had just happened. When had Glorfindel dismounted? 

“I am fine,” Elladan managed to say, though the heat coursing through his body was starting to show on his cheeks. Glorfindel seemed to be unconvinced. He cocked his head to a side and reached out to touch Elladan’s forehead. 

“You are cold,” Elladan whispered. 

“No, you are far too warm,” Glorfindel said. “Come on, let’s get you home. What were you doing here alone?” 

Elladan shrugged. “Just thinking... I could not sleep. Why did you take so long to come back? I was wondering if you would stay in the Havens, of go back to Valinor...” 

“I would never leave Imladris without telling your father first,” Glorfindel said seriously. “And there is no reason for me to leave.” 

“But... do you not miss your family?” 

“I do, but sometimes I find myself wondering how much of the old Glorfindel remains inside me. I have the old memories, but I also have new ones... It is like being in the middle of... Why are you asking me these things?” 

“Because I don’t want you to leave,” Elladan blurted out. “Ever.” 

“Elladan, I do not understand. I have just told you that I will not leave Imladris. Why are you so worried about this?” 

“Promise you will never leave Imladris,” Elladan insisted. He was aware that he had no right to ask this of Glorfindel, but he could not help himself. He needed to understand what was going on, and for that he needed the blond elf to stay in Imladris. 

Glorfindel looked at him for a moment, and then nodded slowly. Elladan sighed in relief, and blushed hotly the next moment. What had gotten into him? Glorfindel was watching him, an unreadable expression on his face.  
“Thank you,” Elladan said, not knowing what else to say. 

“We will speak about this, Dan, but not now,” Glorfindel said. “Come with me.” 

Glorfindel mounted Asfaloth and extended a hand to help Elladan to mount behind him. Elladan got on the horse and slid his arms around Glorfindel’s waist in a familiar gesture. They didn’t speak, but the silence was not awkward. It was as if they shared a secret, something new and precious that they might have to acknowledge in time.


End file.
